


Wish You Were Here

by Dawnne



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Casual Sex, Caught in the Act, F/F, Fingering, Fisting, Masturbation, Smut, lesbian loneliness, mostly just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnne/pseuds/Dawnne
Summary: A2 gets swept up in a daydream and fails to notice her surroundings. Perhaps her hideout isn't so private after all.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> look I know what you're thinking "more robot smut?" and the answer is: I actually wrote this one in 2017 so I feel morally obligated to share it at this point.

A2 sat on the ground outside of the abandoned factory. As her feet dangled over the edge, she overlooked the vast ocean before her. Occasionally some windswept mist would dust over her, and she welcomed the salty air. This was where she came to be alone: the remains of what looked like was once a bridge or dock.

Memories drifted back to her like the passing overhead clouds. Not that long ago, in this same location, she had had to make a terrible, guilt-ridden decision. She still hadn't visited the peaceful machine village home to Pascal and the others. Or, at least, it had been at one time. She had, at his request, had his memories erased so he could be spared the insufferable pain of losing the children in his village in such a horrific way. But A2 still remembered.

She clenched her jaw. A2, once a merciless machine-killing being, had grown to feel empathetic towards Pascal and his loss. How had she let herself grow so soft?

Then again, she thought, quite a lot had changed in the last several months. After being alone for all this time, after being branded an enemy by the people who created her, to have the freedom to do whatever she wished with whomever she wished, was a privilege she didn't even know what to do with. YoRHa was gone. No one was going to chase after her anymore. What could she possibly do with all of her time?

After her experience in the tower, she had more or less abandoned the idea of annihilating the machines. She knew it was pointless. They would just keep coming, and getting stronger. She felt that she deserved to give herself a break. She had been fighting for far too long.

She often thought of the other two, who had been there for the fall of YoRHa. She frequently recalled her memories of 9S trying, in vain, to use his last remaining energy to kill her. No matter what she had said, he wouldn't hear it. He had lost everything, but so had she. They weren't as different as he might believe.

2B, on the other hand, had thanked her for the gift of death. A2 didn't know if this was worse. She had given far too many mercy killings over the years of her long life, and this one had somehow hurt more than the others. Perhaps it was the way she had, with her last breath, called out to her partner who had been forced to witness. The moment was burned into her memory, unable to be washed away with any amount of time.

Upon their revival after the collapse of the tower, 2B's memories had returned to her, and A2 no longer carried them with her for the most part. She thought she could still feel them from time to time, though. Occasionally a vague thought would surface and she wouldn't be sure if it had originated from herself or 2B.

A2 reflected more on the way 2B trusted her with those memories. She felt, with the entanglement of their data, that they had shared something that very few people before likely ever had. She knew more information about 2B than she would ever volunteer on her own. And she suspected the same was true of her own memories.

Her attachment to 2B extended beyond just their data. An attraction had grown between them, stronger than A2 could have ever anticipated. Their mutual magnetism had led to more than a few moments of shared intimacy. It had taken surprisingly little time to get 2B to leave her emotionless shell and open up in this way.

Was this what humans had intended when they created androids? Sure, they had given them a full range of thoughts and emotions. And anatomically, androids were capable of most things a human could do, including acting on their more carnal impulses. A2 would never know the answer. She was just thankful for the feeling that sex gave her; it was a much better flavor of pleasure than the high she attained from killing.

A gentle breeze rustled A2's hair. More ocean spray blew over her, and she suddenly felt a chill. She swung her legs up on to the surface where she sat and hugged her thighs into her chest.

Her mind wandered back to 2B. She had last seen her a few days prior, fishing in the river with 9S. They had waved at her in greeting, but neither had said anything or made any attempt to reach out to her. She was happy to see that they were doing well, and glad that 9S's hostility toward her had subsided since their moments in the tower. This was the most peace A2 had ever experienced.

She enjoyed the relief that she found from these things. A2 sighed and stood, walking to a nearby wall, where she sat against and rested her head. She wished 2B was there to enjoy the moment with her, but didn't have any way to reach her. Had she not spent so much time adjusting to traveling alone, she might have felt disappointed, or perhaps even lonely.

Her thoughts lingered on the woman she had grown so close to. The mutual trust they had built was so foreign, and yet one of her biggest comforts. So long she had gone without a friend, and now...could she rightfully call her a lover? A2's face went hot at the thought.

She straightened her legs in front of her and closed her eyes, her arms resting at either side. God, did she wish she wasn't alone. The mild feeling of wanting company had suddenly overcome her. 2B was now the only occupant of her thoughts.

It didn't help that 2B was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was elegant and moved gracefully. The lines of her dress complemented the shape of her curves.

Oh, her curves. A2 loved those curves. She loved the softness of her skin, and the way her thighs felt in her hands. She loved the way she tasted, and the way they moved together.

A2 felt privileged to have seen 2B's beauty so closely, and on more than one occasion. And she wanted her again, immediately. She clenched her fists and hit them on the ground in frustration.

She was aware of her solitude, and decided to make the most of it. Adjusting her position to recline more, A2 leaned her weight on her elbows and slid her body further from the wall, her legs still in front of her.

Closing her eyes, A2 slowly began to touch her stomach. She imagined 2B sitting next to her, slowly undressing. She loved it when 2B acted coy.

A2 lied all the way down, flat on the concrete. Her hands traced upwards from her stomach. First she cupped each of her breasts in her hands over the top of her shirt, then decided that wasn't going to be good enough. She then slipped her hands under the fabric, revealing her stomach.

Imaginary 2B continued to seduce her with teasing motions, running her fingertips along her nearly naked body. In her mind, A2 could have 2B entertain her in any way she thought of. She had Imaginary 2B begin to touch herself, not unlike what A2 was doing already.

A2 squeezed her own breasts, beginning to tease at her nipples. She found herself filled with restless energy, and her legs began to move, seemingly on their own. Her skin seemed to be growing more sensitive the more she touched herself.

She thought about times that they had spent together in the past. A2 always loved the sight of 2B beneath her, eyes glazed in a suspended state of ecstasy. More than she liked being touched by 2B, she loved giving her pleasure. Nothing was better to her than watching her euphoria grow, and finally peak, at her hand.

2B, wanting all to be fair, would often try to get her off the same, but A2 often continued to pass up her turn in lieu of giving her a second or third orgasm. She was the one to make 2B come, and it gave her all the satisfaction she needed. But A2 did, much like now, occasionally want nothing more than 2B's touch.

Desire continued to build within her. She wasn't happy with touching only her chest. She quickly removed her right hand from her shirt and it dove under the waistband of her shorts. Immediately her fingertips were greeted by a wet sensation within her vulva. She took in a short breath, almost surprised by her own arousal.

Imaginary 2B was now lying face-down on the ground, with her perfect ass in the air; she impatiently fingered herself while stifling a moan. Few things turned on A2 the way 2B's noises did. She was lucky that 2B had such a hard time keeping quiet, even if it drove her mad with desire.

A2's own breathing quickened. The small, circular motions she was making were having a strong effect on her. It wasn't much longer before moans of her own began escaping her throat. All the way out here, she had no risk of discovery, and had no reason to silence herself.

Her chest rose and fell with each gasp of breath. She was nearing her climax now. Her back arched and her legs spread wider. 

She hadn't quite reached orgasm when she suddenly heard a voice. "Need a hand?"

A2's eyes flew open. On the wall behind her, 2B cast a shadow over A2's exposed body. She froze. 2B leapt over the wall and joined A2 on the ground.

"Wh...what the..." A2 yelped, not trying to hide her surprise. "2B! Why...?"

"Sorry for the interruption," 2B said, stone-faced as usual.

A2 jerked her hands back out of her clothes. "What the hell, 2B?"

A subtle smirk crossed 2B's face. "I was looking for you, and I've seen you come this way before."

A2 looked away, embarrassed. She could feel her face getting red: whether it was due to anger or shame, A2 wasn't sure. "I didn't expect anyone to find me here," she said quietly.

"As it would seem." 2B looked like she wanted to laugh. She had begun to loosen up with her emotional expression in recent times.

A2 scoffed. "So, what did you need?"

2B pressed her hands together and leaned closer to A2. "I haven't seen you very much recently. I wanted to check in with you."

A2's cheeks got even hotter. "You what now?"

2B did not repeat herself; instead she looked directly into A2's face and awaited a reply.

"Uh..." A2 started. "Things are pretty smooth right now, I guess."

"You 'guess'? What's that supposed to mean?" 2B asked.

"Fuck, 2B, I don't know!" A2 yelled. "I was having a pretty good time before you scared the shit out of me just now."

2B chuckled. "Oh, is that all?"

A2 crossed her arms in front of her, sitting up straight. "I've mostly just been running errands for Jackass. She's had a lot of her guys flake on her recently."

"Uh..." 2B started.

"What?"

"She didn't...give you a fish, did she?" 2B guessed.

A2 thought for a moment. "You know, she might have, but I don't really keep the stuff she gives me. I usually sell it all back at the resistance camp."

2B let out a sigh of relief. "So you don't have it anymore."

"Why, is it secretly a bomb?" A2 joked.

"No, it's not that..." 2B laughed. "Just don't eat anything Jackass gives you, okay?"

A2 grinned. "I can think of other things I'd rather eat in any case."

2B opened her mouth in surprise, and then bit her lip. A2 watched her mouth move with great interest. She leaned in to kiss her.

Before their lips made contact, 2B's hand extended and pulled in A2 by the shoulder. A2 balanced herself with 2B's waist. The curves she had been craving moments earlier were at her fingertips.

Suddenly rekindled, A2's desire set her ablaze once more. She pushed her way onto 2B's lap and buried her fingers in her hair as they kissed. Soon, though, a surprised A2 found herself with her back against the wall she had been leaning against, with 2B pinning her in place.

"If you want to fuck, just say so next time." A2 said between breaths.

"Where's the fun in that?" 2B smirked.

Their kiss deepened and their tongues played. A2 pressed her chest into 2B's. Her legs wrapped around her waist, and her whole body squeezed her in her grasp. Her hips began to move, begging to be touched more.

2B obliged her request by putting her hands on A2's ass. A2 let out a quiet moan into 2B's mouth. She adjusted her position to lock her ankles together behind 2B's back.

2B looked pleased with herself, and leaned her body over A2's. A2 felt a thin, gloved hand trace down her thigh. She wouldn't normally allow 2B to have so much power over her, but she wanted her so badly she didn't care.

It seemed 2B was aware of the change in their power dynamic. She pushed A2 onto the ground and used her hands to hold her in place. A2 reached out her hand, grasping 2B's head. She looked down at 2B's face, now resting on her chest. The look in her eyes was simply alluring.

2B kissed her again before pulling down A2's shorts. A2 felt suddenly cold with this exposure. She let the shorts slide down her legs and then placed one leg on either side of 2B.

Anticipation was still building, but their movements got quicker. 2B wrapped her forearms around A2's thighs and hoisted her up so her knees rested on 2B's shoulders. A2's body weight was now primarily on her upper back and shoulders. The balance would have thrown her off if 2B hadn't been holding her so tightly.

A feeling of vulnerability crept into her. She reached for 2B's head, but she was barely an inch beyond her fingertips. Instead, she placed her arms under her to help with balance. 2B pulled her in closer again, kissing up A2's inner thigh. Then she hesitated.

"How badly do you want this?" 2B said quietly. "You never let me do this."

"2B, please..." A2 practically gasped. The anticipation was killing her.

She saw a smile flash on 2B's face for a brief second before a shock ran through her. 2B had put her tongue onto A2's lower lips, and held it there a moment. A2 inhaled and bit her lip as the feeling resonated.

They made eye contact; 2B's sultry eyes peered down at A2, who watched her. A2 couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She couldn't believe 2B had managed to find her at the exact time she wanted her. Maybe they were still connected somehow, A2 thought.

Slowly, 2B began to move her tongue, gliding upwards and circling her clit. As 2B took her lips in her mouth, a warm feeling washed over A2. She couldn't help but close her eyes as the pleasure spread to every limb.

Soft whimpers came from A2's throat as 2B continued eating. She was helpless to 2B's power, a feeling she wasn't entirely used to. She craved her. Each flick of her tongue and gentle touch from her fingers electrified A2.

2B continued holding A2's leg on one shoulder with her left hand. Her right hand released her other leg, but A2 didn't have to wonder about it for long. A quick squeeze on her ass jerked her from her daze.

When A2 opened her eyes again, 2B wasn't looking at her face; she was giving her full attention to stroking and groping A2's thighs and hips while her tongue worked its way inside her.

"2...2B..." A2 moaned.

And then 2B slipped in a finger. A2 made eye contact with her again, beginning to feel light-headed. 2B held her tight against her face and neck.

"I haven't even gotten to touch you," A2 told her.

2B pulled her head back with a smile. "Are you really in any position for demands?"

A2 suddenly felt embarrassed. She recalled saying exactly the same thing to 2B before, with 2B pinned under her heel. It felt strange to hear her own words turned back on her.

Still, she remained submissive as 2B continued to finger her. She felt a second finger enter her. 2B kissed up and down her inner thighs. She has a way of finding the perfect angle, A2 thought, staring up at the sky. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good.

Tides of euphoria surged inside her, and she could no longer form any coherent thoughts. With no sense of the passage of time, A2 wished she could live in this moment always. When something suddenly felt different, she glanced back up at 2B.

A2 realized that 2B had put all of her knuckles inside, and was now looking for a response from her. She had never done that before. Overwhelmed with simultaneous shock and pleasure, A2 gave a loud moan.

"2B!" She called.

She began bucking her hips rhythmically, matching 2B's motions. Her legs began to tremble violently as 2B continued fisting.

"Feel good?" 2B asked her.

A2 couldn't answer her, and barely heard her voice. She was drowning in the sensation. Her mind blanked entirely when her orgasm came, her limbs going numb.

2B slowly removed her hand, glistening wet. A2's entire body felt weak. She wasn't sure she had the strength to sit up on her own. 2B gently lifted A2's legs from her shoulders and placed them in her lap. Then 2B leaned over and covered her in kisses.

A2, no longer upside down, gave a sigh of contentment. "Hey..."

2B tucked some hair behind her ear and licked her lips. "How was that?"

"You..." A2 paused. "You've gotten pretty good at this."

"Well," 2B replied. "I've had a good lead to follow."

It was cheesy. She would have laughed if she wasn't out of breath. Instead she smiled softly and reached her arm out to 2B. Her hair was soft and lightly tousled.

"I'm glad you showed up," A2 said quietly.

2B joined her on the ground. She then rested her head on 2B's shoulder. She would put her clothes back on later. For now, she was perfectly content with lying in 2B's arms.

"Hey, 2B..." A2 said after a while.

"What is it?" 2B answered.

A2 sighed. "Don't...go too far from me, okay?"

The other woman also sighed; A2 watched her chest rise and fall. "Wasn't planning on it."


End file.
